


Stay Focused

by shinbaku



Series: Seven’s Smutshots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chemistry, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Periodic Table Reciting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinbaku/pseuds/shinbaku
Summary: Terushima is a minx and wants to play a game. However, the game will only work if Kuroo can stay focused.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Seven’s Smutshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776769
Kudos: 26





	Stay Focused

“Boron, carbon, nitrogen...”

Kuroo believed in himself, believed that he could keep his focus on chemistry long enough to endure the torture his boyfriend was putting him through. He throbs in Terushima’s hand, trying his damnedest to not buck up and take advantage of how his hips weren’t held down, and finish himself off from the hand.

He heaves a breath. This was not what he signed up for, but his complaints were not that of negativity. His face burned and he threw his forearms over his face, shielding his cracking expression from his boyfriend. When he heard Terushima calling his name earlier, _Tetsuro, Tetsuro,_ wanting to propose a little game between them, this was not what he had in mind.

“Chloride, argon, potassium, calcium...”

Twister is a game. Monopoly. Solitaire. Fucking chess. But this? This was not a game, this was cruelty to Kuroo’s wanton cock.

Terushima wrenched his wrist inward on a down stroke and Kuroo’s heart leapt up to his throat, staying there and making it hard to breathe for a moment. When Terushima had told him about the game, he called it a “test of focus” which made him even more skeptical. Nevertheless, not ever the one to deny his boyfriend his full attention and curiosity, he turned to Terushima to hear him out.

“Cobalt, nickel, copper...”

“It’s quite simple,” the other said like he wasn’t about to suggest something akin to torture. “I want you to recite the whole periodic table while I jerk you off. Whaddya say?” A small smirk formed on his face when Kuroo blinked at him, and Kuroo agreed with his own impish grin. He was never one to back down from a challenge.

He was, not really, regretting agreeing to this game. At first, Kuroo was doing good without fault. Terushima had gone from palming him over his shorts, feeling him harden under his touch. Then slowly, Terushima pulled down his shorts and massaged his balls with the base of his wrist. Kuroo had stuttered over arsenic and almost forgot selenium just then, and tensed up when he heard Terushima chuckle, almost groaning when Terushima told him to start the period over.

“Potassium, calcium, scandium, titanium...”

He eventually made it all the way to the lanthanide series, his breathing growing a bit heavier and his thighs trembling. Terushima’s hand was slowing down and Kuroo wanted to scream at him to hurry the fuck up, but he obeyed the captain’s commands. He opened his mouth, a moan ripping it’s way out instead of the rare Earth element that started off the series. He was too close to cumming from Terushima’s wet and warm hand to keep up coherently, but Terushima cooed.

“You’re almost done, Tetsuro. Only, like, sixty more to go. I believe in you. Here, I’ll help you.” Terushima stopped his movements, hand squeezing around the base, and he reached his thumb up to rub at the precum just below the head. He used it for extra lubrication. A smirk rising on his lips when he watched the middle blocker’s eyes roll back. “Do you not like that? I can stop if you —”

“Don’t even think about it, Yuji.” Kuroo growls impatiently, finally snapping his hips up into the hand. Terushima’s cheeks and the tips of his ears flared pink when he heard Kuroo addressing him by his given name, and he began pumping him again, fighting against the ache in his bicep and forearm. Kuroo ground up once, twice, and he opened his mouth, voice wavering.

“Cerium, praseodymium, neodymium...”

Kuroo kept on, his chest tightening once he hit the Actinide series. There was a coil in his lower abdomen, winding tighter and making it harder for him to think about the one subject he fucking loved. He whimpered, biting his lip hard and scrubbing his hands over his flushed face, pushing them up into his own hair and threading his fingers in the dark strands to move his fringe out of the way.

He moaned without a lick of shame. “S’close.” He warned and Terushima leaned over his body, pressing his left hand next to Kuroo’s head and Kuroo opened his honey-coloured eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them.

The Johzenji captain smiled at him, way too sweet to be nice. “I’ll cut you a deal, how about that?” He questioned, watching him closely, and Kuroo eyed him suspiciously in the middle of his lust-filled haze. Terushima continued, taking his look of hesitance as a sign for him to finish what he was saying. “If you can make it all the way to... californium, I’ll let you cum.”

Just then, Kuroo’s eyes filled with happy tears and Terushima stabilized himself on his knees so that he could wipe the tears that fell with the pad of his thumb. Terushima’s eyes traced Kuroo’s lips and his thumb followed suit, running along the seam of raw bitten lips, pulling it away from the older male’s teeth which abused it before he began bleeding.

But he couldn’t help himself as he dipped down and pressed their lips together, kissing Kuroo slowly and his hand working slower, edging him closer to his release during their kiss but stopping when Kuroo needed him to continue the most. “Such a good boy for me. Now make it to californium, okay, Tetsu?” Terushima purred and Kuroo nodded rapidly, moving his wrists right above his head so that his body was stretched out for Terushima’s pleasure.

“Thorium, protactinium, uranium, neptunium...”

A loud indignant shout was punched from Kuroo’s throat when Terushima’s hand suddenly pumped him hard. He stutters, a long moan following right after his shout, and Terushima thumbs the slit of his cock roughly, making Kuroo choke on his own saliva momentarily.

“Hah, hngh. Plutonium, americium, curium, a-ah, ber... berkelium, californium.”

He sobbed, the coil in his abdomen tight and his adrenaline shooting up, heart pounding so hard against his ribcage he thought he was going to die. When he finally reached the element that he would soon come to associate with the best feeling ever, and Terushima reached his other hand down to massage his balls, his voice low and crashing through Kuroo’s wanton haze like waves on a beach. He spoke, it was a single word and a single syllable.

_“Cum.”_

The tightness in Kuroo’s lower half snapped, his stomach muscles clenched and he came in long white-clear spurts on his chest, some drops reaching his chin and neck. His mouth had dropped in a silent scream, and he felt Terushima’s hand slow down, milking him through his earth-shattering orgasm for all he’s worth. Then he felt like he was floating.

He comes back to himself a few moments later, and he whimpers brokenly when he feels Terushima’s tongue, his piercing cool against the overheated planes of his front, licking up the line of cum. His boyfriend pulls back, and Kuroo meets his eyes with a vulnerable look. Terushima swallowed his cum like it was his favourite drink and he pressed his lips to Kuroo’s, pushing his tongue against the blocker’s.

The blond-brunet pulled back, licking his reddened lips, and Kuroo felt himself stop breathing. “Delicious.”


End file.
